facade
by hidden.world
Summary: Set before IR. Alan Tracy wants a career that his father doesn't support, will old enemies of his father help Alan, or is it all a facade that will put all the Tracy family in danger.


The story is mind the characters are not, nor are the brands or teams. I have written stories before under star-07 and now i am back, so here goes.

Façade – a concealment, a disguise.

Do you ever think that a photograph is just a caption of reality, an image trapped in time? Although, a photograph has an advantage over the real world as it can be completely subjective and fake. However once that flash is taken reality has to continue, that image of you, your brothers and your father smiling for the worlds press creates a public façade, the belief of a happy family, but in reality what is behind that mask?

After tearing up the picture he had been examining, emailed to him by his second eldest brother Virgil, Alan Tracy considered his actions as the remains of the photo were dropped in the bin. The picture was from last years benefit fund that Tracy industries CEO Jeff Tracy hosts in memory of his late wife. The purpose of the photo was a reminder of both the upcoming compulsorily event, but more so, indicated by the emails message, that Alan desperately needed to call his father to apologize for his actions. The photo may have been destroyed but that wouldn't stop Alan's brothers and father forcing him to attend the event this year, and he knew it. Alan had only been in contact with his brothers by text, and video call, as all four were scattered over the US, but despite that they had still lectured him on what he was doing, and all had been eager to find out his destination. That had angered Alan beyond belief, he was safe and he was in contact with them, what more did they want? However the anger he felt when being lectured was misdirected, his father was the one desperate to know his location, and all of them knew that. Alan had not spoke to him or seen him for months, after a series of blazing arguments based on deep rifts between to two men. Not attending the benefit would be unforgivable in his father's eyes, as it was for his mother, but as Alan had explained on the email back to his brother, he had nothing left to say to his father. Nevertheless Jeff Tracy was going to have a lot to say to his son, as Alan was about to publicly announce his new career and therefore completely disobey his father, and unknown to Alan team up with a dangerous enemy.

"Alan were starting in ten minutes…you okay kid." The voice spoke from the door of a small make shift dressing room, which only contained Alan and a mirror.

"Yep sure, just thinking about the race."

Alan looked up at his new boss, and knew that was a lie that neither he, nor the British billionaire Richard Barton believed.

"Right. Anyway, Big day today, but Alan I have all the faith I need in you, you're a world class formula one driver, or at least you will be soon." He chucked as Alan dipped his head showing his uncertainty in his abilities and moved uncomfortably in his driving suit.

"That's thanks to you Rick, racing in formula two was great but no one was willing to take a chance on me, except you. Six months later here we are, you buy most of the shares of the Mercedes Mclaren F1 team and decide to pick me as your new driver."

Even with saying the words Alan still held a great deal of disbelief in his mind at his current situation. Not long ago he had graduated, just, and told his family, which was accompanied with a large argument with his father that he had only a desire to race cars in the future, not go to college. That night resulted in him packing his stuff and disappearing by his bedroom window at three in the morning to follow his dream, and since that day he hadn't returned. However problems arose for Alan when not a single F1 team was willing to give him a chance despite his fantastic record, youth and experience were not on Alan's side.

Richard Barton stared down at his new rising star, he knew Alan's future would be impressive, but that alone was not the purpose behind his large personal support for Alan's career. The business tycoon had created a surprise to the business world by reducing the amount of hours he spent on ring leading his multi-national corporation to focus on a formula one team.

"Alan I wanted a new challenge, F1 has always been an interest to me, and I wanted new blood for the team. Anyway I know what you can achieve if you have the support, and you know why?" Richard Barton smiled before continuing.

"Because you're like your mom."

That message reminded Alan of previous memories.

_Flash back seven months earlier_

"Hi Alan." Shocked by his name being called Alan looked at the source of the voice, a well dressed, light brown haired man looking in his early fortes smiled down at him from the end of the row of seats.

"Hi…sorry do I know you?" Alan had come to sit in the cool late night air of the Parola sands stadium, away from the high profile party being held inside the business suite for formula drivers and managers. This was Alan's last ditch attempt to get a F1 team to take him on, if not his dreams were over, if you wanted to be the next Michael Schumacher this was the place to be.

"Sorry let me introduce myself." Why he was surprised Alan knew not of him, made him smile.

"Richard Barton" Alan competed his companions sentence for him, after recalling the famous billionaires name.

After nodding to Alan he moved to sit next to the young blond driver, Alan's big cerulean eyes looked distant and lost as they examined the stadium. His demeanour was very different Richard noticed from the happy ten year old he appeared to be when they last met, that had occurred by an accident when an elevator broke at a major business conference.

Alan sat back and wished he hadn't taken off his tie and scrupled up his designer suit when he had come out here after failing to be considered to drive for the major teams in F1. The rejection hadn't been a big surprise by Ferrari today, but three months ago it was. Despite very early interest and a near enough promise to be guaranteed a place in the team after scouts had watched him triumph in F2, that dream was ended fast. One call from a large supplier to Ferrari, who wasn't happy about the rumours of himself as a future Ferrari racer, ended Alan's ambitions, that man was his father. The family name had haunted all the Tracy boys in different ways but here it was closing doors for the youngest Tracy son. Alan's father's company was dominant in this industry, and no one wanted to risk losing a contractor for the sake of a kid with a dream.

After what seemed like minutes of silence, Alan uncomfortably turned to face is companion.

"I don't mean to be rude but how did you know who I am?" Alan quizzed, unlike Jeff Tracy, Richard Barton wasn't known to supply the making of a F1 car, as far as Alan was aware that was, despite being the major competitor to Tracy industries.

The elder turned to answer the young mans question, he had previously been deep in thought about how to answer Alan's question, before it was even asked.

"You look just like your mom." Alan internally caved, that was a thought every one who knew the Tracy family concurred on, but never spoke of. Something that Alan wished would change, that one thing had dominated his life, and had always been the steel door between him and having a relationship with his father.

"Sorry". Barton noticed the unease of the young man and cursed Jeff Tracy for it. Barton knew Tracy well, or well enough to know he never spoke of his late wife, after her young death at the birth of the couple's fifth child. After meeting Alan and his nanny years earlier, he had been amazed how much like his mother the boy was. He himself was devastated by Lucille's death, but Alan's character was like a carbon copy of her. Richard Barton's distaste for Jeff Tracy, and interest in Alan only increased when Alan's nanny talked openly about the fact she was raising Alan single handed, with his father not being able to show any interest it the child.

"Alan, I was a very close to your mother, and I…know… your father too."

He decided to leave it at that for his description of Jeff Tracy, to get into the deep unpleasant relationship that the billionaires had would be a story for another day. The two businessmen had strong disagreements, and based on knowledge Barton had on Alan, that was something they both had in common with Jeff Tracy. Nevertheless Richard Barton kept in mind that the story of why the billionaires hated each other so much could secure Alan's place in Barton's personal life.

Barton was quickly snapped out of his thoughts of the past by Alan's movement.

"Oh, good. Well I better get back inside." Alan began to get up from his seat in the stadium; a friend of his fathers was not what he needed now.

"Alan I want to offer you a place at Mercedes as are top formula one driver." That stopped Alan in his place, and confused his mind more so as he looked down at Richard and considered what had been said.

"What?" Alan spoke quickly and surprisingly, as Richard Barton had expected.

"Alan, I have just bought the majority of the shares in this aspect of the company and I am going to lead from the top. I want you as our driver, as you're the best there is. I have watched you race, spoke to your coach and your team mates; I know you could be the world champion. You just need to be given the chance based on your abilities, and not being judged by your surname." A proud smile was on Richard's face as he placed his hand on the young mans shoulder.

The shocked expression on Alan's face turned to a questioning look.

"Well…erm…yes, but I, I thought you said you were friends with my dad, you must know this is the last thing he wants me to do, are you okay with that?" Richard Barton eyes had a sparkle that Alan missed.

"Son, I said I was close to your mother, not your father, don't worry about him, I will deal with your dad." As he spoke confidently and positively he noticed Alan was more relaxed by the idea that his father had nothing to do with this offer, at least that was all the young blond needed to know for now.

Alan had no need to consider for long.

"I would love to race for you, yes please." I smile brightened up his face and his eyes flashed with desire and dreams. As he shook his future manager's hand and followed him inside for more talks something flashed through Alan's mind.

'Why did he call me son?'

_Present day…_

Alan's thoughts from that day ended when Richard call his name again, the mention of his mother by his boss had been near constant from there first meeting, however due to the lack of anyone speaking of his mom in his own family Alan's uneasiness on the topic was still as fresh.

"Sorry yes, I am here." Alan fiddled with his sponsorship covered helmet and gloves as he sat ready to face the worlds sporting press as the new driver in the circuit, which had been kept under raps until today's conference.

Richard spoke while he encouraged Alan up from his chair and into a hug.

"Alan you have nothing to feel bad about when I mention your mom, you're her son, and she would be proud of you, kind of like what I am."

The relationship between the two had grown dramatically over the previous months as Richard had wanted. He had taken Alan under his wing, he knew Alan was more than capable to be a fantastic driver; it was personally that he wanted to know the young man, and get the boy to know and trust him in return.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you mate; you're like a d…" Alan stopped there and pulled back from the embrace, not meeting Richards eyes.

Alan considered his near name slip in his mind. 'I nearly said dad! I wonder why, maybe because you were living with him for months before he bought you a house. Oh and you see him everyday, and the little factor that he calls you son.' The internal angry conversation Alan had with himself continued as Barton left to meet him outside.

Richard couldn't help but chuckle internally what he had wanted from Alan was working, but more than that, he was enjoying himself. Alan was a great young man he had discovered with time, so much like Lucy. However Alan personally was more shy and closed about his feelings, and had clearly not deal with his past troubles. The young man was not used to having such a supporting personal relationship; therefore a close fatherly like relationship was developing. When Barton found out Alan had been staying with a friend he made sure the boy stayed with him in his newly bought mansion near by. More than money and a job, Richard made sure he shared personal details about his mom to Alan, and often questioned Alan about him and his father's relationship. Richard was pleased to find evidence that Alan was starting see him as a father figure, and becoming bitterer towards Jeff Tracy based on the new knowledge Barton had supplied.

'This is going to be fun that is if dad doesn't kill me before the first race.' The blond sat back down after nearly embarrassing himself in front on Richard. The thought of his father's anger had been on his mind ever since he left home. However Alan found himself beginning to care less and less, more so the negative relationship he and his father had was starting to become his driving force for trying to win. This idea of his fathers anger was only inflated by Richard Barton both being a competitor to his father, and after more detailed conversations over the months with his new boss, the two were not the slightest degree of friends. Alan had been informed by Barton that both billionaires were in the air force and space programs together, but never got along well, despite Richard being very close with Lucy. Alan had demised that he and Barton both had his mother has a major negative issue between having a good relationship with Jeff Tracy.

Alan looked again at the ripped photo in the bin. 'I haven't spoken to him since graduation, when I walked out, and now he wants me at the benefit to play happy families in six weeks.'

Alan scoffed, since he was eleven Alan wanted nothing to do with his father, and Jeff had always kept his youngest at arms length. So much so Alan spent most of his teenage years running away from boarding school, trying to run away from boarding school, or being expelled. The constant disappointment and fighting with his father may have got Alan some attention but not of the kind he wanted, he hadn't had that since Rachel.

"Rachel, I wish you were here." Alan's voice was filled with emotion, but not tears, of his former nanny, or to Alan, his mother, who was killed on a plane journey. The two had been inseparable, and along with Alan's eldest brothers had attempted to divert Alan's attention away from the boy wanting his father. However the day of Rachel's death Alan's father had decided that they were too close, after hearing his son called Rachel mom, and therefore kept Alan at home while ordering Rachel to go on vacation. Alan knew himself he had never recovered from her death, from that day on he had never cried for her, but neither had again tried to develop a relationship with his father.

Shaking his thoughts Alan, gathered his belongings and left the room. The cameras flashed and he smiled away standing next to his new boss, as he stood behind the sponsorship name of Barton industries. Just like in the photo he had ripped up this afternoon Alan was happy as the flashes went off, but as he raised what felt like heavier shoulders he knew he was about to deal with the negative consequences of his decision to chose his own path, and not his fathers.

Richard Barton smiled at the new pictures of himself and Alan to be printed in tomorrow's newspapers, he knew what was to come with Alan and Jeff Tracy in the future, and all that did was please him. Alan was the last piece of Lucille Tracy, his ex lover, and competitor's late wife. He represented the son he never got the chance to have with Lucille; a son abandoned and unwanted by Jeff Tracy, therefore a method of revenge.

Richard dropped the copy on to the desk, since meeting Alan when he was young he only needed the opportunity to get Alan away from Jeff Tracy and towards him, as the picture hit the desk the image seemed a perfect façade.

Next chapter

Pick a side. Please place a review if you wish to do so.


End file.
